medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:About Metabee and Rokusho...
Okay so. I was writing about Metabee and Rokusho in Medapedia, and noticed a little deal... *During the manga, a Head Scissors appears, being called Rokusho. Does this mean KWG-1 does never appear in the manga? *During the anime, a KWG type appears. Is this Head Scissors or Rokusho? *Ikki is given a KBT type. Shall we carelessly call it Metabee, since it was exactly the same Medarot Hikaru gave to him? In other words, who's Metabee/Metal Beetle, and who's Rokusho/Head Scissors? To solve this deal I was thinking of something. We should have one page mentioning the KBT and KWG types and how they relate to anything onwards (story wise). Then: *Either separate articles on different stats, or *Different sections in a same article regarding both Medarots. This would make our pages go like this. *"Metabee appears first in Medarot as Hikaru's Medarot, and then Ikki receives another version of the same Medarot. In the anime, Hikaru gave Ikki a Metabee." *"Rokusho appears first as Professor Medarot's Medarot, and has also served Hikaru as his companion. In the anime, another Rokusho appears as a loner Medarot." Another deal is how the series number would work. Should we have two infoboxes per page, or at least mention both series numbers in the infobox? As in KBT-0 (Hikaru), KBT-1 (Ikki) or something? --SoujiroElric 07:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Why couldn't you ask this in the other topic? ): :As I was saying, the distinction between Metal Beetle (Hikaru's Metabee, KBT-0) and Metabee (Ikki's Metabee, KBT-1) only exists in the games because of different stats. Everywhere else they're treated as the same type of Medarot, Metal Beetle, because they are. D: The same thing goes for Head Scissors (Hikaru's, KWG-0) and Rokusho (Ikki's, KWG-1). They really are the same model of Medarot, but always separated in the games. *nod* Since the games consistantly (so far) use -0 for Hikaru's Medarots and -1 for Ikki's, I don't think there's an issue with them having separate pages/names. :As far as the manga and anime go, I'm not sure how I'd number them, because unlike in the games there's no distinction between Hikaru and Ikki's Medarots. I'd say that both Hikaru and Ikki's Metabees are KBT-0s, since that's how it works in the manga world. Also, the Rokusho that appears in the Medarot 2 manga is the same individual that met Hikaru in the 1 manga, so obviously they're the same type as well, KWG-0. D: It doesn't work this way in the games however, which are what we are giving higher priority. :Something I suggested at the very beginning was making a page for "Metabee (character)", where we can discuss all of the characters with the name Metabee. We could have subsections on that page for all of the different Metabees (Kasumi had one as well, in the Navi manga), and we could leave the regular Metabee page for talking about the actual Medarot model itself. :Does that make any sense?? ;_; I'm trying my best here. ~ Kimbles 12:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::I also thought on asking this in the other topic o.o but idk, I thought that another topic would be better... Anyways, I think that doing what you say is pretty much ok, I actually agree with it. I wonder if anyone has an objection before we apply the changes...--SoujiroElric 16:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well, no objections, no opinions... So, for each Medarot... *One or two character pages (remember Hikaru's Metabee and Ikki's Metabee are different, while there's only one Rokusho). Here we gather every non-game information. *Many game pages, each giving information on the game they are from. *One disambiguation page to link to these pages. What about their in-game appearances as characters? It's highly likely that Ikki's Arcbeetle turns out to be his Metabee... --SoujiroElric 19:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say the anime Rokusho is different from the manga Rokusho... I'd make pages for Metabee (character) and Rokusho (character), and no disambiguation pages because there would only be 2 pages maximum that you could confuse them with, and disambiguation pages are meant for longer lists than that. D: Ikki's Metabee from the games can have its own section on the character page, simple as that. ~ Kimbles 21:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The disambiguation page should also link to the in-game articles... And yes, both Rokushos are different, however one page is enough to explain abouth both, while it's not the same with Hikaru's Metabee and Ikki's Metabee, the first one being mentioned in the anime at least.--SoujiroElric 23:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::It would keep things a lot less confusing if you put all of the Metabees on a single page, though. ._. Anyway, I mean if we only have one Metabee (character) page, the only pages to confuse it with are Metal Beetle and Metabee, which do not a disambiguation page make. D: ~ Kimbles 23:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Hikaru's Metabee and Ikki's Metabee in one page. So... Metabee *Metabee (Character) *Metal Beetle *Metabee (Medarot) That's what I meant...--SoujiroElric 00:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, technically they're all Medarots so I'd go with Metabee (character), and keep Metal Beetle and Metabee as they are. ~ Kimbles 01:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You didn't get it D: I meant that the sole disambiguation page should link to all three pages, since all of them are strongly related to each other.--SoujiroElric 01:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm saying that we don't need a disambiguation page, because they are annoying when they are not completely necessary. >_< ~ Kimbles 02:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm saying that we do, because they are neccesary now, we have like three related articles, or are you solving this in another way??--SoujiroElric 02:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, we could put "for the Medarot used by Hikaru, see Metal Beetle" at the top of the Metabee page, and the opposite on Metal Beetle's page. D: We can link to the character page in a section further down on both pages. That's the simple solution. :/ ~ Kimbles 03:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. Gonna apply the changes right away.--SoujiroElric 03:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums